starcraft2islanddefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Templar
One of the most, if not THE most hardest builder to play as is the DT, even though it is permenantly invisible, besides for 2.5/1.75 seconds after an action, it's entire tech tree revolves around getting gold early on, and "poking" the Titan for extra resources. There are 2 seperate tech trees which you can choose; Super DT and Army. Dark Templar Basic Stats/Buildings/Units by Vix Axiom The Dark Templar Introduction The Dark Templar. A great assassin among others. The best at infiltration, stealth, and is the most agile builder. With the right upgrades, the Dark Templar can be the most resilient as well. Massive skill is needed for such a builder, but the Dark Templar cannot go alone in his endeavor. Basics The Dark Templar (Now abbreviated as "DT") is one of the most fun builders to play, but the DT is quite squishy very early game. This is usually why a person playing the DT must be able to multi-task perfectly, micro like a Master leaguer, as well as keeping up with upgrades and building consistently. If the titan gets a scan as soon as he returns to the gold mine, and you have not upgraded yet, you should probably start running like hell to the nearest juke and start lumbering up as well as getting your shields for supreme defense. Default Stats 125 Damage (Warp Blade/Scythe) 75 Health 75 Shields 15 Armor 15 Shield Armor 3.5 speed Buildings Dark Archives 70 lumber Description: Essentially a drop-off point for the DT, the Dark Archives (Now labeled "DA") is best placed directly against a tree for the DT to gather enormous amounts of wood in a matter of a second and a half (50 lumber every 1.5 seconds), meaning over a minute the DT can reach over 2000 lumber. Yes, that is quite a lot. Stats: 100 Health 100 Shields 0/0 Armor (I think.) 2 second Build Time, basic drop-and-run. 'Upgrades ' Blade Upgrades 500/750/1500 Lumber 5/15/25 Gold Description: Upgrades the DT's weapon into a powerful warp blade that can rip into a titan's skin/hide/armor in a matter of a swing or stab. Increases by 50 each upgrade. Shield Upgrades 1250 Lumber 5/10/25 Gold Description: Upgrades the shields and damage reflection of the warp-field of the DT, ensuring enhanced survival and resilience when attacked. Increases by 150/15 each upgrade. Armor Upgrades Oh look, free! 45/50/55 Gold (Hehe, gotcha.) Description: Upgrades the DT's armor quality and total health by infusing levels of gold into the weaknesses of his plating. Increases by 125/15 each upgrade. Twilight Council 1500 Lumber 15 gold 7 second Build Time, basic drop-and-run. 'Upgrades' Psionic Fortitude 750 Lumber 10 gold Finally realizing that it is harder to be stealthier around the titan, the DT trains vigorously to return to the shadows faster. Increases cloak speed by 1.75 down to 1. A must for poking DTs. Psionic Eminence 750/1000/1250 Lumber 10/20/30 gold After training consistently, the DT is finally able to avoid hits and swing his weapon in the right direction to do critical damage. Increases evade chances by a higher percent each level, as well as critical damage with each hit. Psionic Disruption 750/1000/1250/1500 Lumber 10/20/30/40 gold The DT's superior blade now has a slightly larger damage, by 25 each, as well as cutting armor rating by a large amount, 10/20/25/30 by levels. Often this will nullify the Thor's ability to block damage with his armor boost. Cadre Assembly 500 Lumber 45 gold The DT can warp in an army, usually consisting of Dark Psionic energy pulsing among them. Units able to warp in: Dark Stalker 150 shields 100 life 3.75 speed 20 damage The Dark Stalkers are evenly powerful units to help surround and gank weakly minions, especially to steal kills. Naturally, Dark Stalkers are better used fully upgraded. One gold each and 150 lumber. Dark Zealot 200 shields 150 life 3.75 speed 50 damage Dark Zealots are naturally very powerful army units, with their near lethal slow poison and the ability to trap BOTH the titan and minions, the Dark Zealots are versatile and powerful units. Warning; quite expensive ranging at 3 gold a piece. Dark Warp Prism 100 shields 50 life 3.50 speed Relatively the scout for the Dark Templar, the Warp Prism wanders around with detection spotting out potential burrowers or cloaked minions or the titan himself. With the upgrade the warp prism can be as fast as the titan. Five gold a piece. Void Trinket 3000 Lumber 90 gold Relatively the hardest building to get, and often quite worth it, the Void Trinket offers a large amount of buffs and extra effects towards the DT and his army, ranging from regeneration, bonus damage, extra speed and armor. Category:Builder